


Darkness Unleashed

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Beta Sam, Blood Drinking, Community: spnkink_meme, F/M, M/M, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean/OFC, menstruation. I just want vamp brothers going down on always girl/temporarily cursed girl/whatever on her period. I honestly don't care what you have to make up to make it real, just start in medias res if you want to forego a plot line. Please and thank you!!! Any other kink thrown in is fine by me. Srsly. I'm an equal opportunity kink lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Unleashed

Hope’s pale velvety thighs shake on either side of Dean’s head. A whine catches in her chest and shakes her breastbone while every nerve in her body is aglow with pulsing pleasure. She feels their tongues touch her, caresser her wet sex, slithering like snakes and battling for dominance, they lick into her tirelessly, chaotic and messy. 

There is a little bit of forceful nudging and shoving, both brothers trying to get the best spot at the dinner table to savor their bloody feast. 

Sam, not to pass up an opportunity, muscles his way in, lapping at her clit as the hand between his legs strokes his aching prick, giving it a few tugs. Dean, the alpha of their nightmarish family, snarls at Sam to back the fuck off, he has the hot spot between her legs and the blood streaming unreservedly from her shuddering pussy he declines to move to give Sam access. At the point when Sam declines to submit, pushing in and attempting to get to the heavenly meal, Dean snaps at him, dangerously sharp teeth nearly cutting into his cheek.

Sam back off marginally, he is the beta of their family and he submits to Dean, but he is also stubborn and with a yummy meal to be had, he refuses to go easy into the night; he inches back in gradually. 

Head bowed, bangs hanging in his face, he wiggles his tongue between her wet folds. Blood coast his tongue and he purrs like a happy kitten. Dean growls in the back of the throat, his chest vibrating with his rumbling; he despises sharing his dinner, however he permits his vampire kin to feast, even though he rumbles grumpily. 

Hope cannot help but smirk; even though they are monsters of the night they still good naturedly bicker like human brothers. As their blood slave, she does her best to fulfill her young men, keep the peace between them. All things considered, there's bounty for them both. 

Spreading her legs somewhat more extensive, she makes space for Sam, who suckles at her clit, dragging his sandpaper tongue over the swollen clit as Dean twirls his tongue between her folds; his mouth and cheeks bloody and wet, smeared with her juices. Hope battles not to squirm underneath them, her body responds to Sam's relentlessly licking on her swollen clit, her hips moving as Dean seals his mouth over her pussy and suckles like an infant suckling their momma's nipple.

She keeps a palm on the back of their skulls as they nourish, fingertips brushing through their hair, her hips jolting up because of Sam's prodding tongue as it flicks over her clit. Dean is tonguing between her fold, being messy as usual, making a meal out of her pussy and licking up the coppery taste of her blood. 

His face is a spread blend of her juices and blood, he is somewhat of an untidy eater, and he is making the filthy moist sounds she has heard as he nurses from her bloody cunt. When she shakes and her legs close slightly, she needs a moment to catch her breath as she becomes over sanative; Dean holds her legs open, making even more room for him and Sam. Sam sees his chance and makes a rush for her pussy, so open and bloody pink and so fucking sweet he seals his mouth over her warm sex and drink hungrily. 

She is not surprised when Dean nudges him out of the way, but Sam is content to get a good taste from her therefore he returned to her clit, swirling his tongue around the swollen nub. Dean growls happily at having his place back at the dinner table, he nuzzles her pussy, almost gently, fondly, before he licks into her to gain and needy whine from her. 

Another whine abandons her delicate lips, Dean felt so great, that his stubble was scratching her inner thigh, and Sam's lips and tongues a consistent weight on her clit, the sensations making her pussy quiver, the blood streaming uninhibitedly from her wet sex had her tranquil groans reverberating louder as Dean's fingers smooth into her and pump relentlessly, his tongue slicking between his fingers and drinking up the blood.

Her cries vibrate off the wall as Sam sucks her clit, the pressure enough to have her eyes rolling up in her head. The pleasure is too much and their touch on her soft, sensitive skin sends waves of Goosebumps tingling over her skin. 

Hope can feel her cunt gush when Dean moves his fingers over her sweet spot inside her, his fingers pausing enough to suck the blood from them. Rich and tangy and copper sweet light up his taste buds, the wetness damping his fingers in stains of red streaks. 

Her pussy tickles blood like a flowing fountain and the scent is overpowering to Sam as Dean pumps his fingers in and out of her cunt, he jacks his cock with one hand as his tongue presses on her clit, his lips suckling up the blood that flows from her quivering pussy. 

The fingers working in and out of her are deep and they crook inside her just so perfectly; The ache between her thighs only warms hotter as Dean feasts from her, his tongue enthusiastic, wiggling wildly as deep into her bloody cunt as he can get and it is still not enough to him, he thrashes his head a little bit, as if to shake the blood out of her pussy. 

Hope gasps, her heart skips a beat, and her breath stop for a second before she inhales deeply, her tummy quivering as Sam’s tongue presses on her swollen clit, and he too is ridden with hunger like his brother; Sam breathes her in, draws in a deep breath and growls when he can taste the blood on his tongue. 

She smells good, so good, his mouth is watering. He presses in as close as he can, getting lower to join Dean and their tongue brush inside her at once, their faces buried against her cunt. They lick into her together, slicking between her folds and suckling, trying to get every last drop of blood from her pussy. 

She can feel her body coming apart as they lick and suck the ruby red blood from her delicious wet cunt, pressing their tongues inside as deep as they can as they hunger for her treat; the push her closer to the edge as they thrust their tongues between her folds, clenching around Dean's fingers as finger-fucks her cunt. 

She shudders as she gets nearer, her nerves hot and excessively touchy, skin warm and cunt dribbling, Dean can notice her climax, the blood streaming as her body energizes, she is sugary sweet, similar to nectar.

Hope fights not to squirm, but her thighs are vibrating on either side of their heads and her heart is kicking in her chest, she knows they can hear the loud booming beating throbbing against her ribcage. 

Their tongues are slithering like snakes inside her, their once pink lips now ruby red as they drink from her bloody cunt. Sam is smacking his lips as he feeds, sweet messy boy, and Dean can smell her on him, he snarls, tugging at Sam's hair to pull him into a kiss, licking her blood from his lips. 

She comes like that, eyes locked on Dean's mouth as his tongue slicking into Sam’s mouth to get every drop of ruby red juice. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/114683.html?thread=42110971#t42110971)


End file.
